bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Triforce1723/My Response To The Challenge Arena Shut Down
Ok so by now all of you probably seen this on your Notifications Tab "Challenge Arena Advisory" and that Gumi is trying to "fix" the Challenge Arena because reasons; all I know is that they're overhauling the Challenge Arena because of issues some players had regarding it. Now this is a type of Rant/Review because seeing this I just had to jump on it :). Anyways what I'm going to try to do is just list out what my experiences where with the Global Exclusive add-on to the game and lost the Pros and Cons of that part of the game and to end it with my speculations for what's to come. With that out of the way let's get on with the review. Pros: *This might come as a surprise but the Challenge Arena is actually challenging; with what Gumi did I feel was right, at the most part some things like No Brave Burst Challenge is admittingly the most challenging nerf for both parties in especially with one LS in partiularly can go screw itself for what it's buffs. *Really the moment when you can really get off your BB/SBB it goes really downhill in terms of difficulty. *It is the best way for F2P players to actually get some summons in the Rare Summon Gate. (Only obtainable when you get into Legendary Rank in the Challenge Arena) Honestly this all good things about the Challenge Arena but will be the topics will be reintroduced in the Cons: *Yea not going to lie Hadaron Lead compounded with No Brave Burst rule screws me over and I lose a total of probably 6 or more good units and I had to revive,and let's just say that the Chao got the worst of it. *P2P players would hold the higher rankings because of you run out of revives you have to waste 3 gems for one revive. *If you are in Summoner Rank or higher there is a chance that you will be going second and if the opponent's units get off 2 or more BB/SBB you just lost before starting your turn so isn't that fun. All in All the Challenge Arena is just ok there needs to be a list of units that can't be used because of there LS (Hadaron it's Hadaron, all of my fury to the Chao) and with that said here are some ideas that I think are cool. Ideas: -Rainbow Coins should have a multiplier (i.e starting at a random point preferably like 5-10) ending at 10x multiplier that adds up when you rack up when you keep on winning. -Rainbow Summoning Gate stays and I mean what the heck and at least make the Summoning from that Gate cost less more like 1500 Rainbow Coins -A Gold/Silver/Rainbow Coin Converter so then you can probably get more Rainbow Summons. (Gumi also make Divine Gate that it was supposed to be please. Sorry a tangent) 'Implementations/Changes '(Credit goes to AzureAurelia for the Idea): *Well one just fix the Challenge Randomizer because there is no diversity in the Challenge (i.e For example elemental damge dealt to opposing player is negated or All Mono Team but not a team of the same unit.) *The Extra Rules is a concept what AzureAureila came up with (thanks for the idea by the way) and should be to a way to gain more coins. Like add a box where you can check on/off for more of a challenge. Like turning it on would reward you more if you have another catergory fulfilled like what Azure's exmple was Normal Rule Fire Unit Advantage and the "Extra Rule" *Blade Units*(extra coin drops if units with swords are used). *Also another option to the Extra Rule concept like a way to make the odds stack more against you essentially make it harder for you (Like the No Brave Burst Rule something like that but would be in this option instead and the No Brave Burst Rule would be switched from the normal lineup to here.) but drops more Rainbow Coins with a chance of dropping of Gold/Silver Coins and gives you more of a ranking boost as well (because of the difficulty) like because the max points you can get is 300 with the max multiplier (2.50x) have the range from 300-600. Guys in the comments below please say anything that you think about the overhaul of the Challenge Arena. Also for the people who believe that your Ranking would go unnoticed would you like it if everybody goes back to the Rank of Rookie just a question for you lot that are afraid for what I think you're scared of, just a question. Also what you're most BS lost is if people do this I'll do a separate Blog of a complition of my epic fails more like a top ten list. Here is a Link for Azure's Blog about what the Rules would be:User blog:AzureAurelia/CA new rule ideas Category:Blog posts